The world burning around us
by ShinigamiB
Summary: A 007xOC fic I've been thinking about since I started reading 007 fics, It's MxM so don't like don't read, I started writing it from the middle so they imply past events that have not happened yet, I like my OC and there is a backstory between him and Bond I just haven't finished writing it, I just wanted to share the sex, RnR x and hope you enjoy


Sidney led Bond to the far side of the compound to a trailer shack next to the pen of guard dogs, which immediately started barking as they came near. He ignored the dogs and unlocked the door, wordlessly gesturing James to follow. Inside the shack was long and narrow and filled with simple furniture: A worn bed that dominated the far end of the room, a mini fridge, desk, a wardrobe and bedside table. There was only one dim light fitting hanging from the ceiling, which Sidney turned on as he walked in. He had electricity, which James thought was generous considering he appeared to live alone in here. Either the smugglers had more hospitality than James first thought, or Sidney was of more importance in the group than he was letting on.

Once they were both in the shack James shut the door behind him, muffling the barks of the dogs outside, he turned to Sidney who was removing his safari jacket revealing a plain t-shirt underneath. He dumped the denim item on the floor where other articles of clothing were scattered, before sitting against the desk and started unlacing his boots. Once his shoes were kicked off, he ran a hand through his thick hair finding the obscured strap of his eye-patch and pulling at it.

Bond watched Sidney as he removed the eye patch, turning before Bond could see what was underneath and placed it on the bedside. He kept his back to James, picking up a wristwatch beside where he placed the eye patch and fiddled with it. James strode over to the wardrobe cabinet and leant against it, his eyes trained on the sullen man's back, He'd have to turn to face him sooner or later. Undeniably Sidney knew this. Bond watched him sigh as he finished prolonging the adjustments of his watch and put it back down.

"A lot's changed in 7 years, you know." He murmured softly, still not looking at Bond.

"If I had known where you were I would've come for you."

"Russia, believe it or not."

"Russia's a big place, Sidney." James replied delicately.

"I know." He exhaled through his nose and turned to sit on the edge on the bedside table, head bent low not looking at James. Sidney's hair had grown considerably, Bond noted. Now serving the purpose of obscuring his left eye from view. Bond stood and moved to sit on the bed next to him. Sidney still did not look up. They sat like that in silence for a while, James giving him the chance to speak when he was ready.

Eventually Sidney sighed again, raising his head only slightly. "Makar." He said at last. "Makar had me. 'Was going to kill me but decided I was still useful, he had me sending out hoax signals across Europe, a request for help, lures for agents, coast guards, anyone who'd respond to a distress signal."

James frowned. "Well that explains the SOS I picked up in the Mediterranean, but why?"

He shrugged, agitated now. "I was never sure, extortion I think. He never told me if any of the traps worked or who it was for, but he kept having me record them."

"And you just went along with it?"

Sidney glowered in anger, eyes flashing momentarily to James, seething. "You think I didn't refuse at first? That I just went and did what he said?

"No that's not what I meant-"

"Starvation is a long painful way to die, James. It wasn't even the torture, it was just…"

"He took your eye."

Sidney was quiet for a moment. His chest heaving from his sudden outburst.

"He wasn't too happy about me spying on him. Kind of insulted now I remember it." He scratched his unruly stubble and James tilted his head to look at him properly. The empty socket which James knew was there was still too shrouded to see, but he could make out scar tissue surround the area.

"They didn't know how to remove it at first. Makar and his men. 'Didn't realise it was as simple as removing as plug from the socket." He gestured to where the bionic once was, raising his head to make meet James' eye with his remaining one.

"Can another one be fitted in?"

"Not after the damage they caused, no."

James took his jaw gently in his hand tilted his face for the light to shine on it. Sidney winced at the gesture, but didn't resist. Bond brushed his fringe to the side, revealing the impairment. It was mostly the lateral angle of the eye where the damage was prominent. Thick, serrated scarring was bunched along the palpebral from some form of violent procedure and evidence of scalpel marks were gathered around the lid which was currently closed, Sidney not wanting Bond to see the empty hole behind. James brushed his thumb along Sidney's cheek sympathetically and he closed his other eye and nuzzled the caressing hand.

"Where's Makar now?" James asked quietly.

"Dead." He replied. His eyes stayed closed.

James's own eyes studied the rest of Sidney's features intently. He really had aged, they both had. But now under scrutiny, Bond could truly appreciate how time had treated Sidney's once handsome face. James brushed his thumb along his cheek again, just above the thick, rough stubble that decorated Sidney's jaw that was more defined than how James remembered it. His cheeks were also more gaunt and pockmarked with scars, much like his own. His complexion was tanned, yet still an unhealthy colour that suggested anaemia. Sidney wasn't really white, but he wasn't black either, his mixed race skin darkened easily under the sun but usually held the pallor of colour that most Englishmen had, along with the dusting of freckles across his nose. Other than the evident melanin in his skin, Sidney's dark, thick curls were the only other evidence of his bi-racial heritage.

James's gaze travelled to Sidney's nose, where a bump was present on the bridge, suggesting it had been broken at least once since they'd been separated. Sidney's eyes were still closed and at this proximity James could make out each individual lash which heavily lidded them. Bond knew that if Sidney opened his good eye, his own blue orbs would meet a stunning green.

James let out a soft breath, deciding that handsome was definitely was not the word for the man before him.

"You're beautiful." He murmured softly.

Sidney huffed out a laugh and the corner of his lips twitched upwards.

"You'll have to try harder than that to get me into bed, James."

James chuckled and his hand trailed up from Sidney's jaw to cup his cheek. "You're the one who said we should retire for the night, and then invited me back to your room."

This time Sidney smiled properly. "I thought I was being subtle." He murmured, turning his face to nuzzle into Bond's hand.

"Not as much as you think." James replied

"I missed you, you know." Sidney whispered quietly. James responded by stroking the nuzzling cheek with his thumb. "After that kiss back in Havens Mansion, you left me confused, James."

"I'm sorry to say it was easier for me – thinking you were dead."

"I'm not dead, James."

"No." James breathed with finality, before pulling Sidney's face closer to his own until their lips brushed in a kiss.

It was soft, chaste. Sidney leant forward, steadying a hand on Bond's shoulder for leverage, and then one on his chest when the kiss deepened.

James sat further back on the bed, and pulled Sidney with him, their lips still moving against each other. Sidney straddled his thighs and his arms slunk around James's neck as they broke apart momentarily, breathing into each others mouths.

"You really should've locked the door after you." Sidney whispered a little breathily. James chuckled and gripped his hips, rolling them over on the bed so that he was on top.

"There a chance one of your smuggler friends will just walk in?"

Sidney scowled up at James at the term "smuggler friends" as he started to kiss at his jaw. "No, they know not to disturb me. I just don't want to risk it."

"I'm willing to take the chance if you are." James whispered huskily, his kisses travelling to the spot behind Sidney's ear.

Sidney let out a short intake of breath at the feel of Bond's lips on that sensitive spot. "Well there's no beating about the bush, then James. We both know how this night is going to end."

"My thoughts exactly." Bond whispered, and captured Sidney's lips once more.

The kiss this time was more heated, desperate. Bond wrapped his arms around Sidney's back pulling them flush together and swiped his tongue along his lower lip. Sidney let him in, sucking on it with a soft moan.

James moaned furtively in response, twisting a hand into Sidney's thick hair to arch his head, and then exploring his mouth deeply.

Sidney let Bond dominate his mouth for a few moments before chasing his tongue with his own, turning it into a deep fevered kiss of tongue and teeth.

Eventually they broke apart panting and flushed. Sidney had tangled their legs together and he could feel James's erection against his thigh, he smirked at James, grinding against the bulge and James growled attacking his lips again.

In the midst of the heavy kiss, Bond slipped his hands under Sidney's shirt, running fingertips along the taunt skin. Sidney sat up, assisting Bond in removing the fabric and tossing the shirt to some forgotten corner of the room. James then pushed Sidney back down trailing kisses down his now bare chest.

Sidney moaned softly running his hands through James's hair, then down the back of his neck and into his shirt, running his nails along the muscled shoulders. Bond started sucking on Sidney's left nipple, making him groan and tug on James's collar.

James lifted his head and pecked Sidney's lips as he started to unbutton his shirt, pulling the fabric away from wanted flesh. James chuckled but sat back on Sidney's thighs allowing him to undo the rest of the buttons and push the shirt off his torso, letting it fall to the floor.

Grinning, Bond pushed Sidney back down into the bed, delving into another deep kiss and pressing their chests together. Sidney felt good like this, pinned beneath him and panting softly. He could feel Sidney's hard on against his buttock as he was straddling his crotch. James grinded down gently enjoying Sidney's hitch of breath and then scooted a little further down to grind their erections together enticing a thick groan from them both.

They kissed fiercely, desperately grinding against each other to seek out the delicious friction that left them panting and moaning.

Sidney suddenly pushed Bond off him, scooting back properly on the bed and leaning back against the headboard; he pulled James back to straddle his thighs and started pulling at his belt, his hand grazing against the growing bulge. James quickly made to help removing the belt and tugging his zipper down. He was pulling the waistband of his pants down as Sidney started palming his erection. Bond moaned aloud as he suddenly pulled it out of the confines of his underwear and began pumping his length.

James's head fell back in a moan as Sidney jerked his cock. Mouthing his name in a soundless whisper, James reached to tug on Sidney's hair, running his hand through the thick curls as he stroked his cock even harder at the encouragement.

"Fuck." He whispered when Sidney ran his hand over the head of his cock, thumbing the tip. "Fuck, Sidney wait-nng" James gripped his hair as his words trailed into a moan.

"What's wrong, James?" Sidney grinned pumping his cock faster.

"'Don't wanna cum just yet, fuck-stop." The friction on his cock sending a wave of pleasure through him, heat starting to pool already in the pit of his stomach. And James'll be damned if he allowed himself to cum so soon.

Regretfully and thankfully, Sidney took his hand from James's length, grasping the back of his neck instead and pulling him down into a fierce kiss. James groaned into the kiss and released his own hands from Sidney's hair, moving them down to make away with the other mans pants. Once they were done with, along with Sidney's underwear, James took both their cocks in hand and jerked them together.

"Shit." Sidney muttered with his eyes rolling back and mouth opening in a silent moan. James chuckled in between pants as he stroked them together. "There's – ugh- Vaseline in the medical cupboard by the door – fuck." Sidney panted, head falling back against the headboard. "And get the light on your way back." James pushed off him and hastily waddled to the medi-cupboard, kicking his pants and shoes off properly as he went. He turned the lock in the door and threw the Vaseline from the cupboard to Sidney on the bed. Hitting the lights and making his way to where he discarded his pants, remembering the condom he always kept in his back.

James retrieved the condom and turned to return to the bed where he froze gawking in a very non-Bond like fashion at the sight illuminated by the shaft of light from the window. Sidney lay against the headboard, propped up on pillows, with three fingers coated in lube stretching his entrance. He was making soft little moans, a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Sensing James watching him, Sidney turned his head and bit back a whimper. "You going stand there all day or hurry up or what?"

"Fucking Hell." Bond whispered. He hurriedly crawled back onto the bed tearing the foil of the condom wrapper with his teeth, watching Sidney grunt as he roughly prepared his hole. James rolled the condom onto his cock and slicked it up with a thick glob of Vaseline, before grabbing one of Sidney's legs and throwing it over his shoulder, pulling the other man's body closer to position.

Sidney's fingers slipped out of his ass with a soft moan from his lips as James lined his cock up, gripping Sidney's hip with one hand, and steadying his leg with his other. He pressed a soft rushed kiss to his lips whispering softly. "You ready?"

"Hmmph." Was Sidney's replied, running a hand through his already mussed up hair and gripping Bond's shoulder with a thick moan as he pushed in.

Sidney's eye rolled back again, every muscle in his body hitching in protestation of the penetration. He was soundless for a second, and then let out a long pained moan.

"Sshhh, it's ok, relax." James reassured gently, kissing his temple and stroking his hair. Trying to ignore the heat currently wrapping too tightly around his cock. Sidney grunted, his breath coming out in drawn out pained gasps. "You not done this before? I'm sorry I forgot to ask."

"No, no it's ok I have. It's just –"He squirmed beneath James and clenched around his cock. "Been a…ah long time."

"Relax, stop clenching, it'll hurt less." James whispered, and sympathetically kissed his brow.

"Oh bloody Hell, James. I just didn't expect you to be so big." Sidney closed his eyes, collapsing into the sheets, forcing his muscles to relax and breathing deeply.

James petted his hair as Sidney adjusted, gradually his breathing slowed and tendons stopped straining. Sidney turned his head to the side, bucking his hips slightly making him and Bond moan.

"You ready?"

"Hmm." Sidney breathed deeply through his nose as James withdrew his length from the tight heat momentarily, and pushed back in. Sidney grunted, but made no motion for James to stop. So he pulled out further and thrusted again.

Slowly a rhythm was formed and Sidney became undone, his grunts turned into soft moans bordering on whimpers as James set a rough pace. The initial pain was dissipating, and the adjusted strange feeling of being penetrated in such way was beginning to arouse him. The feeling of James's strong, hard body pounding into him, with his cock trapped between stomach and chest only served to arouse him further.

Sidney let out a rather loud moan as James's cock suddenly struck a spot inside him, the action sending a throb of pleasure through his own dick. He gripped the other man's hair in encouragement and moaning again when his prostate was hit once more.

"Oh fuck James, that's so good." Sidney panted, twisting his fingers into Bond's dark hair. The pain of the sex was almost completely gone and Sidney focused on that amazing feeling as James pounded into him. He moaned thickly pushing back to meet his thrusts, James was panting already, gripping Sidney's hips hard and slamming Sidney's ass down to his pelvis in harsh rough thrusts. Sidney screamed in pleasure and Bond growled in response, the animalistic sex reaching a new height as Sidney scrabbled against James's back, leaving red welts against the taunt flesh.

Sidney's head fell back in loud heated moans, exposing his throat to James who sunk his teeth in greedily, sucking hard at the sensitive flesh. Bond held Sidney down with rough kisses to his neck and throat, fucking him down into the mattress.

Sidney was so tight, so warm. Bond groaned deeply, the friction on his cock was making him light headed. He re-adjusted their position, lifting up both of Sidney's legs and throwing them round his neck and tossed his head back in a growl of pleasure, fucking Sidney deeper than before.

Sidney's screams of pleasure were dissolving into incoherent moans and whimpers with the occasional "James, oh God, fuck." Thrown in to arouse James further. The heat had already begun to pool in his lower belly again. Bond was close. His breathing becoming more ragged, thick heavy pants ending in moans. Husky growls started forming in his throat as Sidney brought him closer and closer to climax. James didn't even realise he was shouting Sidney's name until he was holding the writhing man down to fuck him harder as his orgasm hit.

He finished in a stuttered shout, his thrusts grinding to a halt as he screamed the other man's name. The whitewash of pleasure almost blinding him, James bent his head panting fiercely, his hands releasing whatever near-painful grip they had on Sidney's flesh.

Sidney whimpered softly crumpling beneath James as he was released; his cock was still hard and leaking, curved up towards his stomach. James planted a sloppy breathy kiss on his lips, still high off his orgasm and pulled out to edge down and take Sidney's cock in his mouth.

As James pulled out Sidney let out a soft moan before sighing in pleasure at James's hot wet mouth wrapped around his cock. He fisted his hair with one hand, twisting the other into the sheets beside him. The sex had already brought him so close to finishing and now with Bond hollowing his warm cheeks to suck down his cock, Sidney couldn't last any longer. He pulled James's hair as his groans of pleasure rose in pitch and he was suddenly cumming hard into James's mouth.

Bond almost gagged in shock as the hot cum filled his throat; he swallowed some, moaning softly around Sidney's cock at the strange taste. He licked Sidney's length clean and let the now soft, wet cock fall from his mouth.

Moving off the dazed man, Bond removed the condom and tied it off, throwing it somewhere near his clothes. He could get back to that in the morning. He turned back to Sidney who grinned lazily at him, lying debauched against the sheets of the bed. James smiled back and kissed him, before pulling a blanket that had managed to not fall off the bed over their sweat soaked bodies.

Sidney turned to curl up next to him, burying his face in James's shoulder. James ran a hand through his hair, his breathing was progressing back to normal and the after-sex haze was beginning to make him sleepy.

"Why we didn't do that last time, I don't know." Sidney mumbled, his voice muffled against James's flesh.

Bond chuckled. "Well last time we were a little preoccupied with a building falling on top of us."

"We had time before all that."

"We did." James mused, letting Sidney snuggle further against him. The conversation then fell silent and soon enough James was starting to feel the tug of drowsiness overtake him. Sidney had already fallen asleep and in the post-orgasm bliss, James wasn't far behind.


End file.
